Darien's BLAST
by xXxZABxXx
Summary: Darien is sooo attracted and turned on by Serena that his mind thinks about having sex with her... with or without her! Don't get what I meant? Just read the story!I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON BY ANY MEANS!PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!


"Shit, Serena… shit!" Darien screamed at the top of his lungs. "Darien, make me yours," Serena said as she continued licking her way down him. He groaned. _Man, I know Serena knew how to lick off her lollipop… but I never imagined she'd lick ME off_, Darien thought.  
"What's that you're thinking, Dare-dear?" Serena asked.  
"D-dare-dear?" Darien asked, amused.  
"Since when do you start calling me Dare-dear?"  
Serena stopped doing her stuff down there and looked up at Darien with a mix of sexy, devilish and innocent smile on her face.  
"Since now," and she moved up to him and kissed him on the lips… passionately.

Darien was shocked at first but immediately obliged by slowly grabbing her waist and pressing her harder to him. He could feel her bare chest touching his which aroused him even more. Their tongues battled, each finding a way to each other's mouth. He's filled with ecstasy and couldn't bear her teasing him anymore. He has to repay her touches that sent electricity jolts all over his body. He grabbed her and positioned himself on top of her and she giggled.  
"Dare-dear…" she whispered seductively as she caressed his ebony locks.  
"You're mine now, Sere. You're mine," he chided her and played her ear with his tongue, teasing her. She giggled.  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
"Sere? That's cute," she remarked.

He smirked and continued playing with her ear as one of his hand slowly found its way from her navel right to her left breast. She moaned as he cupped it gently with his hand. He stopped playing with her ear and kissed her once again, but this time, he took her hungrily, fondling her mouth with his tongue. It was a demanding kiss, indeed; a breath taking one too. He placed butterfly kisses on her lips down to her throat, making sure that he left a mark there… for evidence. When he finished making his mark, he moved his mouth towards her right breast and gently began to suck on it. _Man, this girl is driving me crazy! For god's sake, she's just a teen. She's four years my junior!_ Darien screamed in his head.

Darien may be a chick magnet but he never really slept with any one of them. When he met Serena, there's a strong kind of attraction that he feels towards her even though they quarrel a lot. He never knew that he would be close to having sex with her until now… that's because she had always regarded him as her worst nemesis. And of course, enemies, foes and nemesis of sorts don't go around fucking their brains out. Feeling more aroused than before, Darien now sucked vigorously on her breast, teething the nipples. He had never seen anything like this perfection before. Sure he had seen many women naked in the internet and other means of getting horny, but he seriously never regarded any of them as perfect. _Maybe I really just got high taste and standard_, Darien thought. _Damn she tastes good… good enough to swallow_, he thought devilishly. He continued sucking until her nipples were already erect. He then massaged both of her breasts with his face and started giving her again those cute butterfly kisses trailing down to her navel. Darien wanted to give her the moment she'll never forget.  
"Darien…"Serena called.  
"What is it?" She blushed,  
" I want it now…" He smiled.  
"Be patient, Sere, we go to there. I just want to tease you a little more," he grinned.

He kissed her again… full on the mouth while one of his hands rubbed her thighs, finding its way to her wet fold. Once his hand reached its destination, he started playing with her cunt, pinching her clit, which made her gasp. The moment she gasped was the moment he inserted one of his fingers inside her. "Darien…" she moaned his name. He smiled a devious smile and went on inserting another finger. He thrusted his two fingers in and out of her slowly, making her dig her nails in his tanned flesh. The thrusting fastened, making her moan again. As it fastened more, he lowered his head to the level of her breast and sucked on it again. His tongue played with the erect nipples. When he knew she was reaching her climax, he replaced his fingers with his mouth, kissing the entrance of her pussy before licking it. His licks made her moan and groan. _She's wet… really wet_, he thought. When she reached her climax and came… he sucked up all her love juice. She clutched his hair and pushed his head harder against her pussy as she widened her legs more. But he drew back. "Why don't you do me?" Darien asked and led her hand down to his throbbing dick. He's huge and he knows it. He held her hand and made it caress his dick slowly up and down and it quickened. "Do me a mind blowing blowjob, Sere. I promise, you'd be begging for more after this," he whispered in her ear. "Oh, really?" she asked. She began licking the head of his dick and slowly sucked on it. That move made him remember her lollipop thing. He hardened even more as she continued sucking him. The hotness of her mouth was felt throughout his body.


End file.
